Confederation of Sovereign Asian Nations
The Confederation of Sovereign Asian Nations, commonly known as CSAN or the Confederates (much to the annoying of many North American-rooted polities), is a sovereign star polity mapping vast territories across Southeastward to Southmost APAC space. An expansive great power, the Confederates hold BZs with various star polities and civilizations along Northeastward to Eastward, including some other great powers, while facing mostly uncharted space on other sides. With 996,911 x gogol of population, the Confederate is currently the most populated star polity, equal only by the Yamatoran. The spiral Kreetassa galaxy served as their capital and political center. The major territories of the Confederation locate on intersections of some of busiest trade routes in known space; a fact that contribute to both their unusual high diverse levels in species and cultures, and their widespread prosperity toward even most remote space. Neither a confederation or a federation, the Confederates however functions as both. Over time immemorial, 11 original member states and their labyrinths of influences and dominions, had interwined each other, forming Confederate core and inner territories, and dissolved in the process, creating the constituent states of the empire. These territories are in direct governance of the /Director General/ and the Senate, under a federal system that is based on directorial democracy, democratic oligarchy and technocracy, as well as Scandinavian-styled collectivism. Outside these territories, the Confederation also acts as a poly-polities alliance, with their outer territories compose of mostly star nations that refuse to give up their sovereign to a united force. These associated members, however, are expected to participate in intergovernmental-negotiated decisions, to share resources among all members, regardless of status, in peaceful co-existence, space expansion and terraforming, technological research and development, as well as having broadly similar goals toward other members of the Confederates. The current Confederation formed with the Charter for Greater Asian Unity in 6263, when the Senate transformed the empire from a federation to a confederation, granting greater autonomy to its colonial space obitants, while reducing significantly the power of central government. The Confederation of Sovereign Asian Nations - by any metrics - is considered a trade and financial pan-multiverse powerhouse. While most Confederate worlds abolished currency aeons ago, the empire in general remains active in universal financial market. A majority of most powerful financial institutions are of, located in, or at least have connections with the Confederate. By slowly but steadily, wisely manipulating their clouts of money, the Confederation is able to keep both the market stable and their dominions through countless star systems are ensured; thus making them one of the informal empires in known space. One of many renown traits of Confederate worlds is their strongly supports for the pleasure seekers. Beside being powerful financial and technological advanced, the Confederation also boast one of largest sex industries in APAC, equaled by few and second to none. By pioneering in hi-tech fields such as mental control of physiology, bio-tech, or medical researches and practices, Confederate citizens were among the first able to absorb most psychoactive drugs, in total birth self-controls, and practically live on for millennia, through the practices of mind backup, artificial body or genetic modification. During many first major space race, the Confederation was responsible for the creation of various independent colonial systems - many of which later broke away and rose to be great powers - through their New Haven program, co-founded with the Yamatoran, the NKR and the Manchuria, as well as in direct involved in establishing many new polities. Throughout much of 2nd - 4th eras, the Confederation had pursued active - almost zealot - political and space colonial programs, continuously enlarging, with polities after polities accessed, and additional policies added in their responsibilities, slowly transformed them into single entity. The outbreak of the First Orion War by the end of 4th era was 1st real threat to the integration and the very existence of the Confederation: Not only did it stop their expansionist colonial policies, but also pitched their core members against each other, testing their resolute stands. It was during this event, founders of several separatist groups had secceeded from the Confederation, forming what were later becoming the vast nations of Indochina, Siam, Kingdom of the Pearl River or the Malaya. Those who still held on the Confederation endured next generations with a nation that was broken apart; by the time the war ended, the once mighty Confederation reduced into only 1/10 its former sizes and powers. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:East Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southeast Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Eastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southeastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Sovereign units (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Government (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Confederation of Sovereign Asian Nations